Yunjae :: THE BET
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Yunho mempertaruhkan diri demi mendapatkan keinginannya. apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan? Oneshot. Yunjae


Sebelumnya Jaehan mohon jangan ada yang plagiat/copas ff Jaehan

Juga, please jangan ngambil gambar2 poster ff Jaehan terus nama Jaehan dipotong dan dihilangkan, karena buat poster juga butuh usaha

Gomen ne, kalau Jaehan sampai tahu yang begitu, Jaehan bakal langsung remove/block orang tersebut

**THE BET**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them, at least in my dream. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Read^^

Gerakan ranting pohon willow diujung taman belakang Cheongshim International Academy tempatnya berdiri saat ini cukup membuat pria berwajah kecil itu terusik dan kembali membawa kesadarannya, kedua matanya kecilnya yang sejak tadi sibuk memandangi danau kecil yang berada diantara dua pohon willow terbesar itu kini kembali beralih menatap tiga orang yang berada dihadapannya.

Hembusan angin pagi ini cukup membuat benda lunak yang berada didalam kepala pria muda itu sedikit mendingin mendengar permintaan ketiga orang yang dianggap sahabat olehnya selama ini, ketiganya menatapnya dengan wajah penuh senyum kelicikan. Wajah pria muda itu sedikit tertarik dan menengang mendengar semua ucapan yang dilontarakan tiga orang dengan kepribadian yang jauh berbeda itu dengan tujuan yang sama, membuat sebuah taruhan kecil -menurut mereka- dengan dirinya

"Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?" geram pria berwajah kecil itu menatap tajam ketiga sahabatnya

"Karena cuman kau yang mungkin akan berhasil melakukannya, Yunho" Jawab pria berwajah tampan disisi kiri tubuhnya

"Apa maksudmu?" kembali pria bernama Yunho itu bertanya dengan tatapan tajam yang cukup membuat seorang pria lain disisi pria tampan itu bergetar ketakutan dan memeluknya untuk meminta perlindungan

"Karena kami yakin dia pasti menyukaimu, hyung" kali ini pria dengan suara yang cukup pelan menjawab perlahan, takut Yunho akan meledak dan memarahinya, rutukan Yunho tadi cukup membuatnya ketakutan

"Kau tahu dari mana, Junsu?' cecar Yunho menjawab mereka dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus-menerus

"Aish… Hyung, tenanglah sedikit. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat bagaimana tingkahnya saat upacara pembukaan penerimaan siswa baru seminggu yang lalu? Dia selalu tersipu malu saat mendengar kau berpidato diatas podium sebagai perwakilan siswa kelas tiga dan dewan murid" kali ini tiba saatnya pria yang paling tinggi diantara ketiganya berbicara

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihat itu semua Changmin!" pekik Yunho murka sambil mengetuk kepala pria tinggi itu cukup keras

"Sakit hyung" ringis Changmin mengusap perlahan kepalanya yang tadi sempat dipukul pria murka yang berada dihadapannya

"Itu karena kebodohanmu, adik Changmin sayang" sangkal Yunho dengan nada mengejek

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melihatnya tersipu malu jika aku sedang berpidato diatas podium? Dan satu lagi, barisan siswa baru itu tepat diujung ruangan. Kau pikir penghilatanku sampai sejauh ruangan besar itu!" rancau Yunho dalam satu tarikan napas

"Tapi kau tidak perlu memukulku seperti itu, hyung" rajuk Changmin sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal tidak dapat melawan kakak sepupunya itu

"Hentikan itu, kau membuatku merasa jijik" hardik Yunho yang berhasil membuat Changmin terdiam merajuk

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan bertaruh, Yoochun?" ujar Yunho dengan suara datar kali ini, mengalihkan pandangannya pada bagian sisi kiri tubuhnya

"Bukankah sudah aku jelaskan Yunho, kita akan bertaruh apakah kau bisa membuat Kim Jaejoong jatuh cinta padamu dalam waktu satu bulan" jelas Yoochun ringan seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa

"Kenapa harus Kim Jaejoong?" umpat Yunho

"Sudah jangan marah-marah seperti itu, atau jangan-jangan kau takut" goda Yoochun yang sangat mengerti kelemahan teman kecilnya itu

"Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku takut!" tantang Yunho dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi kembali

"Baguslah kalau begitu" sahut Yoochun menyembunyikan seringai kemenangan yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa harus Kim Jaejoong?" kali ini suara Yunho mulai sedikit melunak kembali

"Selain karena kami yakin jika Kim Jaejoong itu menyukaimu, hyung, juga karena Kim Jaejoong memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik yang berhasil membuat hampir seluruh siswa laki-laki ataupun perempuan menginginkannya hanya dalam waktu satu minggu sejak ia berada di sekolah ini" jelas Junsu panjang lebar, mulai sedikit tenang setelah Yunho menurunkan nada suaranya

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang melakukan taruhan ini?" Yunho memberikan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, sepertinya ia suka sekali memberikan pertanyaan hari ini

"Aish hyung, kau menanyakan hal yang sama dua kali" geram Changmin yang cukup cerdas untuk mengingat pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yunho

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah ketua dewan murid, Yunho-ah, selain itu kau adalah pria yang sangat dipuja di sekolah ini. Siapa yang akan menolak pesonamu?" goda Yoochun dalam jawabannya

"Aish... Aku bersumpah aku akan meurunkan jabatanmu sebagai wakil ku di periode berikutnya, Yoochun" ancam Yunho yang justru membuat ketiga pria dihadapannya itu tertawa cukup keras

"Kau aneh Yunho. Mana mungkin kau bisa menurunkan jabatanku" kilah Yoochun disela tawanya sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa keram

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku adalah ketuanya, aku bisa melakukan apapun" balas Yunho kesal

"Maaf hyung, tapi bukankah kau dan Yoochun hyung saat ini telah duduk di bangku kelas tiga, sedangkan periode pemilihan dewan murid selajutnya dilakukan tahun depan" jawab Changmin mulai mencoba menahan tawanya

"Dan kami pastikan saat itu kalian sudah tidak ada disekolah ini lagi" lanjut Junsu sambil mengusap perlahan tetesan air disudut matanya

"Yah! kalian bertiga bersepakat untuk menjahiliku" erang Yunho saat merasa dirinya telah kalah telak oleh ketiga orang itu

"Tidak Yunho. Sudahlah, apa kau menerima tantangan kami?" Tanya Yoochun sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya berulang kali pada Yunho

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku berhasil melakukannya?" Tanya Yunho kali ini mulai menyerah dengan keinginan ketiga orang dihadapannya itu

"Kami akan menjadi pesuruhmu selama satu bulan penuh, bagaimana?" jawab Yoochun

"Yah! Aku tidak pernah merasa menyetujui hal itu" pekik Junsu tidak terima

"Aku juga!" sahut Changmin setuju dengan ucapan Junsu

"Sudahlah kalian diam saja, aku pastikan Yunho tidak akan berhasil" sahut Yoochun meyakinkan

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri Yoochun-ah, kau belum mengetahui siapa Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya" Yunho menyeringai merasa balasan yang diterimanya cukup menggiurkan

"Kita akan buktikan hal itu" tantang Yoochun mantap

"Baik. Aku terima tantangan kalian" sahut Yunho tidak kalah yakin

"Baik. Kau harus berhasil menaklukan Kim Jaejoong dalam waktu satu bulan" jelas Yoochun

"Satu bulan ya?" sahut Yunho bergumam

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa" goda Yoochun tersenyum mengejek

"Tentu aku bisa, bahkan aku akan menyelesaikannya kurang dari satu bulan" jawab Yunho

"Sepakat" ucap Yoochun sambil menghulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yunho

"Sepakat" jawab Yunho menggenggam lengan Yoochun yang terhulur padanya

"Sepakat" sahut Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan ikut menghulurkan lengan mereka menggenggam kedua lengan yang saling bersalaman itu

Taruhan. Entah kesangan apa yang didapatkan oleh manusia ketika melakukan satu kata yang memiliki tujuh huruf ini, mereka saling berlomba untuk melakukannya dan mendapatkan 'hadiah' yang dijanjikan oleh setiap pihak yang berada dalam kesenangannya.

Yunho berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai teratas gedung bercat putih itu. Sejak ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dilorong berukuran lebar dua meter ini, tak satupun pasang mata yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melihat wajah tampan sang ketua dewan murid yang begitu dipuja itu.

Senyum tersungging sangat lebar diwajah tampannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria sejak ia menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan ketiga temannya. Langkah kakinya sangat ringan dan menyenangkan, semua terlihat indah. Langkahnya terhenti ketika kedua sudut matanya berhasil menangkap sosok pria adik kelasnya yang menjadi bahan taruhan dirinya dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Senyumnya semakin tersungging lebar. Saatnya misi dilakukan, inilah yang dipikirkannya saat ini

"Kim Jaejoong, kau akan jatuh ditanganku" gumamnya dan berjalan mendekati pria berkulit pucat itu

Terlihat jelas Yunho berpura-pura mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk menjalankan rencana pertamanya, membuat adik kelasnya itu menyadari keberadaannya

"Ah- Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho berpura-pura setelah sengaja menabrak tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih rendah darinya sambil mengulurkan lengan kanannya untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali berdiri

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf" jawab pria cantik itu tanpa melihat Yunho

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yunho sedikit menyesal karena Jaejoong tidak melihat wajahnya yang pasti akan membuatnya jatuh dalam genggamannya

"Iya. Aku-" Jaejoong tercekat dan tidak meneruskan ucapannya saat kedua mata besarnya menatap sosok Yunho dihadapannya

"Yunho hyung" gumam Jaejoong pelan namun Yunho tetap berhasil mendengarnya

"Eh- Kau mengetahui namaku?" Tanya Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tertunduk dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya

"Semua siswa perempuan dikelasku sangat mengagumimu, Yunho hyung" jawab Jaejoong pelan

"Oh. Aku bosan dengan hal itu" sahut Yunho ringan

"Eumm…" Jaejoong hanya berguman tanpa maksud untuk melanjutkan ucapan kakak kelasnya itu

"Kau tahu, itu hal yang sangat menyebalkan. Mereka sangat berisik" lanjut Yunho menyampaikan perasaannya pada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu

"Eumm… Hyung, aku harus masuk kelas dulu. Guru yang akan mengajar pagi ini sudah datang" potong Jaejoong pada Yunho saat melihat pria setengah baya yang akan mengajarnya hari ini berjalan mendekati dirinya yang berada didepan pintu kelas

"Ah. Maaf mengganggumu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" senyum Yunho sedikit salah tingkah sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menganggu untuk menjawabnya

"Temui aku diatap sekolah saat istirahat" bisik Yunho pelan pada Jaejoong sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju ruangan kelasnya sendiri sedangkan Jaejoong terdiam tanpa mampu mencerna bisikan Yunho sebelumnya

Jaejoong terdiam dalam lamunannya, suara datar yang disampaikan sang guru dengan bijak didepan kelasnya sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat apa yang dikatakan kakak kelasnya tepat sebelum ia menginjakkan kakiknya masuk ke dalam kelas bercat putih itu, bibir merahnya yang selalu terkatup mulai menyugingkan senyum ringan dengan alasan kuat. Ia merasa senang

"Yunho hyung…" gumam pelan pria berwajah feminim itu, kembali senyuman ringan itu tersungging diwajahnya

"Mengajakku bertemu" lanjutnya setelah terdiam sesaat

Lamunan indah itu ternyata harus terhenti dan terganggu oleh deringan cukup keras yang membuatnya terkesiap menyadari bahwa ia telah menghabiskan waktu paginya didalam kelas dengan lamuan tentang kakak kelas yang telah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan sangat buru-buru Jaejoong merapikan semua yang ada diatas mejanya dan berlari menuju atap sekolah berharap segera bertemu dengan pria tampan yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di Cheongshim International Academy ini

Jaejoong berlari cepat menuju atap sekolah, ia tidak memperdulikan semua tatapan aneh orang-orang yang dilewatinya, baru kali ini mereka melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong menunjukkan ekspresi dan apa yang dirasakannya. Jaejoong tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dari wajahnya, ia hanya memandang datar kemanapaun pandangannya mengarah. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia tersenyum dalam setiap langkahnya, bahkan senyuman itu semakin memenuhi wajahnya saat ia mendekati pintu keperakan yang cukup rendah dihadapannya

"Yunho hyung" panggilnya cukup keras, namun sepertinya suaranya berhasil terhapus hembusan angin pagi ini

"Yunho hyung" panggilnya lagi saat melihat orang yang diharapkannya itu tidak terlihat sama sekali

"Kenapa tidak ada?" wajahnya mulai menunjukkan kekesalan, senyuman riang yang tadi tersungging diwajahnya berganti dengan senyum kecut yang menyebalkan

"Kenapa belum datang? Bukankah tadi dia yang minta?" marahnya pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan menyusuri atap sekolah mencari pria berwajah kecil itu

"Yunho-" ucapannya terhenti melihat tubuh tegap itu terbaring nyaman di sudut atap sekolah

"Ternyata sedang tertidur disini, pantas saja tidak mendengar panggilanku" tuturnya tertawa ringan menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya

"Yunho hyung sangat tampan" gumamnya menyentuh perlahan wajah pria yang dikaguminya itu

Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah lelap Yunho yang tampak sangat nyaman, seolah segala beban telah terlepas dari punggunya, tanpa menyadari Yunho yang mulai mengerjapkan kedua mata kecilnya saat merasakan gerakan halus dipipinya itu

"Jaejoong…" lenguh Yunho pelan berusaha meraih kesadarannya

"Yunho hyung. Sudah bangun!" kaget Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan memandangnya

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tertidur karena suasana diatap sekolah memang sangat nyaman" senyum Yunho sedikit malu

"Tidak masalah hyung. Aku juga sering sekali tertidur ditempat ini, hembusan anginya sangat nyaman" balas Jaejoong membenarkan sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya

"Cantik" gumam Yunho pelan melihat Jaejoong yang mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit merasakan hembusan lembut sang penggerak alam

"Ada apa hyung memintaku kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung setelah dirasa sudah cukup merasakan hembusan angin pagi ini dan duduk disisi Yunho menatapnya, sikapnya sangat berbeda kali ini, berbeda jika sedang berbicara dengan orang lain

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung mengatakannya" sahut Yunho sedikit merapikan seragam biru gelapnya dan kembali menatap Jaejoong

"Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?' Tanya Yunho langsung tanpa menunggu Jaejoong benar-benar siap

"Eh? Ke- kekasih. Hyung… Aku?" pekik Jaejoong tak percaya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ya. Kau mau?" Tanya Yunho lagi sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut dan meenggenggam kedua lengan Jaejoong yang sangat sempurna dalam genggamannya

"Ke- kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jaejoong masih saja bertanya, ketidakyakinan membuatnya bingung untuk menjawab Yunho

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama melihamu, Jae. Kau tahu, mungkin ini terkesan gombal dan terlalu mengada-ada, tapi tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang mampu membuatku berpaling untuk menatap dirinya" lanjut yunho meyakinkan

"Jae…" gumam Jaejoong pelan mendengar panggilan dari Yunho untuknya

"Dan orang yang mampu melakukan itu hanya kau, Jae. Apakah kau menerimaku?" Tanya Yunho ragu

"Aku…" Jaejoong tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya dan hanya mengangguk ringan mengiyakan

"Terima kasih, aku sangat senang Jae. Aku mencintaimu" girang Yunho dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat

Jaejoong hanya terdiam menerima semua perlakuan Yunho yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan menjadi sebuah kepastian. Selama ini ia hanya bisa membayangkan kakak kelasnya itu memandang dan memeluknya, namun kali ini semua sangat nyata bukan lagi sekedar mimpi dalam tidurnya.

Seperti merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan dua pemuda yang saling memberikan kehangatan, cahaya keemasan itu terus saja menyelimuti bumi dan tak kunjung terlelap hingga sang bulan memakasanya mundur dan melepas singgasananya. Petang telah berganti malam dan meninabobokan seluruh makhluk di bumi dengan cahaya redup gemerlap miliknya hingga kembali sang surya mengambil kembali kedudukannnya yang dihempas rembulan

Jaejoong melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuruni Lamborghini merah milik Yunho yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh setiap siswa Cheongshim International Academy untuk menaikinya, namun ternyata hanya satu orang yang layak mendudukan dirinya didalam kendaraan beroda empat itu selain sang pemilik. Dewi keberuntungan sedang berada dipihak seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mampu membuat seluruh pandangan mata menatap iri padanya

Pria cantik itu tersenyum lembut pada pria muda berwajah kecil yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya, perasaan takjub dan tidak percaya masih hinggap didalam hatinya, kepercayaan dirinya meningkat sejak kejadian diatap kemarin. Yunho menyentuh lengan kiri Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat lalu menyatukan jari-jari mereka untuk kemudian membawanya berjalan bersama menuju kelas pria yang lebih muda itu

"Yunho hyung" panggil Jaejoong pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya merasakan tatapan mematikan dan juga tatapan penuh harap yang diberikan setiap orang yang dilewatinya

"Eumm..." gumam Yunho datar tetap menatap lurus

"Apakah kau tidak merasa kita sedang diperhatikan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan perasaan sedikit takut sedangkan Yunho hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan adik kelasnya itu

"Kau harus mulai membiasakan diri Jaejoong, karena mulai hari ini aku akan selalu menjemputmu dan semua orang akan selalu memperhatikan siapapun yang bisa menjadi kekasih hati seorang Jung Yunho"

"Tapi ini terlalu menyeramkan, hyung" rengek Jaejoong dan menggenggam erat lengan Yunho, sedikit bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu

"Mereka hanya iri padamu sayang, biarkan saja" balas Yunho sedikit menggoda pria cantik itu dan kembali membawanya untuk berjalan disisinya, sedangkan Jaejoong terdiam mendengar panggilan yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya akan diberikan Yunho padanya, wajahnya merona dan ia semakin tertunduk dengan perasaan malu dan bahagia

"Kita sudah sampai" Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar ucapan Yunho dan menatap kelas yang kini berada dihadapannya

"Temui aku diatap sekolah saat istirahat siang" titah Yunho menyentuh kedua pundak Jaejoong

"Eumm…" ucapa Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan dan menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan Yunho mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum ia melangkah menuju kelasnya

Kebahagiaan seperti tidak pernah ingin menjauhi dirinya, hidup dalam keluarga yang begitu menyayanginya dan memanjakannya, ditambah ia selalu saja mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia duga dan orang-orang yang selalu melindunginya. Namun, hal ini tidak pernah menjadikan dirinya manja dan merasa hebat juga berkuasa, ia justru menjadi pribadi yang mengagumkan dan menyenangkan

Jaejoong terdiam tanpa memperhatikan kebisingan yang terjadi disekitarnya, pikirannya melayang dan pandangan matanya berbinar menuju satu arah, atap sekolah. Yunho memintannya untuk menemuinya hari ini, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti bersama kakak kelasnya itu, yang pasti saat ini Jaejoong begitu gembira. Kebahagiaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya

Perjalanan waktu memaksa seluruh alam untuk menerima dengan terpaksa ataupun tidak bahwa kini sang surya telah berada tepat dipuncak langit dan bergerak perlahan menuju barat. Jaejoong berjalan pasti menuju tepat perjanjian yang selalu dinantikannya, langkahnya mantap dan jelas senyum indah diwajahnya tidak pernah pudar untuk ikut memberikan kehangantan, menantang sinar kemilauan dari ufuk barat itu

"Belum datang?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri saat tidak melihat pria yang menempati ruang pertama dihatinya dan kembali berjalan mendekat pagar besi yang mengelilingi tempat perjanjiannya mereka untuk merasakan hembusan alam yang menggerakan rambut hitam lurusnya itu

Kedua mata besarnya terpejam merasakan nyanyian merdu dedaunan dan angin, serta ikut mengimbangi suaranya dan bernyanyi bersama meraka, memberikan melodi lembut yang mehidupkan alam semesta. Namun kenyaman itu terusik dengan dua buah lengan kekar yang mengukung pria cantik itu dari belakang, Jaejoong berbalik melihat sosok yang mengusik kolaborasinya dengan dua elemen kehidupan itu dan tersenyum

"Yunho hyung" panggilnya lembut masih terlena dengan bisikan alam yang menyapanya tadi

"Mhmm…" gumam Yunho menghirup kesegaran dari tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya

"Kenapa baru tiba?" Tanya jaejoong merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan tubuh kekar dibelakangnya itu

"Yoochun menahanku dengan tugas-tugas ketua dewan murid" jawab Yunho dengan nada kesal

"Yoochun? Siapa hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong mendengar nama yang cukup asing baginya

"Ah- benar, kau belum mengenal mereka" sahut Yunho tersenyum

"Mengenal siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan jawaban Yunho yang justru membuatnya bingung

"Lebih baik sekalian aku menjelaskannya" gumam Yunho cukup keras sedang Jaejoong hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya tanpa mengerti apa yang dimaksud prianya itu

"Jae" panggil Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong menatapnya

"Eumm…" gumam Jaejoong untuk menjawab panggilan Yunho

"Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu"

"Menjelaskan apa hyung?"

"Sekarang duduklah dulu" Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk bersandar pada dinding pengangga atap dan mendudukan Jaejoong dalam dekapannya dengan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya

"Jae, dengarkan aku" ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong mengagguk mengiyakan

"Dan jangan mengatakan apapun sebelum aku selesai mengatakannya" tambah Yunho memastikan

Jaejoong kembali mengagguk mengiyakan walau dengan keraguan dan bingung menanti apa yang akan kakak kelasnya itu katakan, sedang Yunho membawanya untuk bersandar dalam dekapannya dan mengusap perlahan rambut hitam Jaejoong sambil sesekali menghirup kesegaran dari pucak kepala pria cantik itu

"Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin, mereka bertiga adalah sahabatku. Kau pasti sudah mengenal Changmin, karena dia berada dalam satu kelas denganmu dan tepatnya dia adalah adik sepupu ku" mulai Yunho dan Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho namun ia tetap mengangguk sambil menanti ucapan Yunho selanjutnya

"Mereka bertiga dengan kebodohan yang sudah tertancap bahkan sejak mereka belum dilahirkan memaksa ku untuk mengikuti permainan mereka" ucapan sarkastik dari Yunho ini justru membuat Jaejoong tersenyum ringan untuk menahan tawanya dan membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum bersamanya

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Jae" goda Yunho

"Kau keterlaluan hyung" jawab Jaejoong tetap menahan tawanya

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran, aku sudah cukup lama mengenal mereka untuk dapat mengatakan dengan mudah bagaimana sifat mereka" balas Yunho yakin masih tetap mengusap rambut hitam Jaejoong

"Tapi tidak sampai mengatakan mereka bodoh kan" kekeh Jaejoong

"Kau akan memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku jika kau mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya tentang permainan yang mereka inginkan" sahut Yunho yakin dan Jaejoong menunggu Yunho untuk mengatakannya dengan perasaan kuatir

"Mereka membuat sebuah taruhan yang membawa aku dan dirimu" ungkap Yunho

"Eh- Apa hubungannya denganku hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung sambil menujuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanannya

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan marah padaku" pinta Yunho

"Eumm… Aku berjanji" sahut Jaejoong sambil menaikan kedua jari kanannya menunjukkan tanda perjanjian pada Yunho

"Mereka bertaruh apakah aku bisa menaklukan hati seorang Kim Jaejoong dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku" lanjut Yunho cepat menutup kedua matanya sambil menunggu reaksi dari Jaejoong

"Dan kau menerimanya hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu menatap Yunho dibelakangnya dengan membalik tubuhnya

"Eumm…" angguk Yunho enggan tanpa membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam

"Jadi…" Jaejoong terdiam dan mulai terisak, entah apa yang harus diucapkannya

"Jae, dengarkan aku dulu" Yunho tersadar membuka kedua matanya cepat dan menarik Jaejoong mendekati saat melihat kedua mata yang selalu memancarkan sinar itu mulai meredup tertutup kabut dan menumpukan aliran air yang akan segera mengalir jika ia sekali saja menutupnya

"Hanya mereka bertiga yang mengaggap ini sebagai taruhan" ungkap Yunho perlahan sambil mengusap perlahan punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar kecil disertai isakan tangis yang sedikit mengores luka dihatinya

"Aku mencintaimu bahkan sejak kau menginjakan kakimu di sekolah ini untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengaggapku seperti laki-laki bodoh yang selalu mengejar-ngejarmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai bahan permainan mereka" lanjut Yunho

"Aku terpaksa menggunakan cara ini untuk mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak cukup memiliki kepercayaan diri, aku sempat tidak percaya saat kau menerimaku waktu itu, maafkan aku" ucapnya dengan nada menyesal dan tertunduk

"Yang mana yang harus aku percaya, hyung?" rintih Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho, aliran kesedihan itu telah membasahi kedua pipinya

"Maafkan aku, Jae, aku sangat menyesal, kau hanya perlu mempercayai bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan percayalah pada hatimu jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku" jawab Yunho tulus

"Aku menyukai hyung" ucap Jaejoong pelan kembali menyeruak memasukan kepalanya kedalam dekapan Yunho tetap terisak pelan

"Kau mencintaiku, Jae?" Tanya Yunho sedikit takut, namun secepat ia bertanya secepat itu pula ia merasakan anggukan ringan Jaejoong dalam dekapannya

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya lagi, kembali ia merasakan anggukan ringan itu

"Syukurlah" ucap Yunho dengan perasaan lega dan mulai tersenyum

"Kenapa hyung tidak menolak?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah mampu menstabilkan kembali emosinya

"Kau tahu, karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan mereka sepertinya aku mulai mengikuti tingkah kebodohan mereka" jawab Yunho asal dengan sedikit candaan untuk sedikit mengubah suasana

"Kau benar-benar jahat hyung" sahut Jaejoong mulai tersenyum dan terawa kecil

"Mereka tidak akan marah walaupun aku mengatakan seperti itu" balas Yunho

"Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat hyung" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum

"Eumm… aku mengenal mereka sejak lama, tentu aku sangat tahu, begitupun sebaliknya" angguk Yunho balas tersenyum

"….." Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Yunho

"Ada apa, Jae?" Tanya Yunho mengkaitkan kedua alisnya saat melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam dan menunjukkan wajah sedih

"Aku juga ingin hyung mengenalku sepenuhnya dan sebaliknya aku mengetahui semuanya tentang Yunho hyung" jawab Jaejoong ringan dan tertunduk

"Andai aku sudah bertemu dengan hyung sejak dulu" tambahnya sedikit ada nada penyesalan disana

"Jae tatap aku" pinta Yunho sambil membawa wajah Jaejoong menatapnya dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang menagkup wajah manis itu

"Pertemuan, perpisahan dan perasaan hati bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kita kendalikan, semua sudah ditetapkan. Sedangkan kita hanya bisa menjalaninya dengan pilihan yang kita tentukan dan arah yang ingin kita tuju. Saat ini aku telah memilih satu hal yang pasti dan semua itu akan aku jalani bersamamu, tidak peduli apakah aku baru saja bertemu denganmu atau sudah lama kita saling mengenal" jelas Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan ketajaman pandangannya

"Aku tetap bisa bersyukur bahwa aku telah diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu Jae, ini belum terlambat, kita masih punya banyak waktu yang kita butuhkan untuk saling mengenal dan berbagi segalanya" tambahnya sambil mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong

"Walaupun suatu saat kita pasti akan dipisahkan oleh waktu, tapi saat ini dan seterusnya kau akan tetap berada di tempat tertinggi dalam hatiku" ujar Yunho menatap lembut wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit tersipu

"Karena aku telah mencintaimu" Yunho mengakhiri ucapanya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan dibibir Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong mengangguk mantap untuk mengiyakan dengan tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum malu menerima perlakuan lembut pria berwajah kecil itu

Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu, semburat kemerahan diwajah putih Jaejoong memaksa Yunho untuk membuatnya semakin memerah dan memanas. Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya gugup dan menutupnya perlahan saat merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Jaejoong mengerti semua itu, ia bukanlah anak kecil yang masih harus ditimang oleh ibunya, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan juga cinta pertama dalam hidupnya, semua itu ia berikan pada seseorang yang tepat untuk dirinya yang akan menjadi potret kenangan dalam pigura hatinya

Hembusan angin lembut dan cahaya keemasan dari ufuk barat itu pun ikut menyaksikan dan merasakan suasana kebahagiaan dalam aura kebersamaan keduanya. Setiap manusia tercipta dengan seseorang yang telah ditetapkan untuk menjadi pasangannya, walau bagimana pun caranya, sejauh apapun perpisahan yang ada, ketetapan itu tidak akan pernah berubah dan pertemuan itu pasti akan tiba dengan cara apapun

Yunho berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang mulai terlihat sepi sejak waktu menunjukkan saat pulang sekolah telah tiba, ia baru saja akan menjemput Jaejoong dari kelasnya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama dengannya sebelum panggilan dari Yoochun mengganggu niatnya itu yang memintanya untuk bertemu saat pulang sekolah ini

Langkahnya sedikit enggan memasuki ruang dewan murid karena harus meninggalkan kekasih kecilnya menunggu sejenak dirinya sendirian di ruang kelas yang cukup luas itu, kedua mata kecilnya menatap tiga pria berwajah tampan teman satu perjalanannya dan tersenyum menghampiri ketiganya

"Ada apa memintaku datang kesini?" tanyanya langsung tidak ingin prianya itu menanti terlalu lama

"Aish… Hyung, kau ketus sekali" sahut Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya

"Baiklah sepertinya kau sedang sangat terburu-buru, Yunho. Kami akan langsung pada inti pembicaraan" ucap Yoochun menengahi

"Kau menang, hyung" ucap Junsu tiba-tiba

"Aku menang? Menang apa?" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Taruhan ini, kau yang memenangkannya Yunho-ah, kau berhasil menaklukan Kim Jaejoong dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu dengan mudah" jelas Yoochun

"Bukankah batas waktunya selama satu bulan dan itu masih sangat lama?" balas Yunho

"Ya, kami mengakui pesonamu terlalu kuat, hyung, bahkan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang dikenal sangat tertutup dan enggan berbicara dengan orang asing sekalipun dapat takluk dengan satu jentikan jarimu" jawab Changmin sedikit dengan nada mengejek

"Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Jung Yunho?" sahut Junsu sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dan pundaknya ikut menggoda Yunho

"Ternyata kalian sudah menyerah" ucap Yunho meyeringai puas ikut membalas ucapan dua pria muda itu yang jelas berniat mengejeknya

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku akan dengan mudah menaklukannya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Kalian telah salah memilih korban" kelakar Yunho disertai dengan senyum licik dibibir berbetuk hati miliknya

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk menjadi pesuruhku selama satu bu-" ucapan Yunho terpotong mendengar suara gaduh dari luar ruangan itu

Yunho berbalik dan melihat sekelilingnya mencari sumber keributan diluar ruangan dewan murid dari balik pintu kaca yang tidak tertutup, matanya menatap tajam pria yang dicintainya tengah berdiri dibalik pintu kaca itu. Jaejoong mendengar semuanya, kedua matanya membesar melihat Yunho dihadapannya yang menatap tajam padanya hingga secara spontan lengannnya terangkat menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena keterkejutannya. Jaejoong berlari secepat yang bisa diraihnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan dewan murid itu, kedua mata beningnya basah dan berair

"Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho dan berlari keluar ruangan itu mengejar Jaejoong yang telah jauh didepannya

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal mengingat kecerobohannya, ia melupakan satu hal, Jaejoong sangat sensitif

Yunho terus berlari mengejar pria yang sangat dicintainya itu, walaupun Jaejoong berada cukup jauh dihadapannya, namun dengan kaki panjangnya ia mampu menjangkau Jaejoong dengan mudah. Debaran jantungnya berdetak cepat mengalahi langkah kakinya yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, jiwanya mengerang kesal, bibirnya terus mengumpat dan merutuki kebodohannya dan pandangannya tajam pada satu titik. Lengan kanannya terulur menarik pundak pemuda itu dan dengan cepat merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya

"Jae" panggil Yunho mendengar isakan tertahan dari bibir mungil itu

"Hyung…" gumam Jaejoong pelan memanggil pria yang mendekapnya itu dan kembali ia terisak dalam tangisnya untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari ini

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Kau sangat tahu semua itu tidak benar, aku tulus mencintaimu, kau tahu itu, kau tahu itu Jae, kau tahu itu…" rancau Yunho mengulang-ngulang perkataanya. Satu tetesan air mata mengalir diwajahnya yang menunjukkan penyesalan, ia merasakan sakit yang sama, sekuat apapun dirinya ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang tetap memiliki kelemahan

"Aku tahu hyung, hanya saja mendengarnya secara langsung…" Jaejoong tetap terisak dan kembali terdiam

"Tetap saja sakit" lanjutnya mengusap kedua matanya yang mulai terlihat sembab

"Maafkan aku Jae, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu" rancau Yunho terus-menerus yang justru membuat Jaejoong tersenyum

"Hyung, jika kau mengatakannya terus-menrus seperti itu, orang lain akan mengira kau sedang membohongiku" kekeh Jaejoong merasa lucu melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya itu sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, asal kau mempercayaiku. Kau percaya padaku Jae?" Tanya Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong kembali tersenyum dan mengusap kedua matanya yang masih basah dengan cara yang sangat menggemaskan

"Jangan pernah lari dariku, Jae, kau membuatku hampir mati tadi" titah Yunho manja

"Itu balasan untukmu hyung, karena telah berani menjadikaku bahan taruhan" kekeh Jaejoong merasa puas dengan tindakannya

Keduanya terdiam sambil menatap tajam kedua mata yang selalu memberikan hasrat dan kenyamanan, mata indah yang mampu memberikan keyakinan dan menggambarkan perasaan terdalam dalam hati seseorang. Tatapan itu semakin tidak berjarak dan mulai mendekat, keduanya tehanyut dalam satu perasaan yang sama, cinta, yang dialirkan melalui kecupan lembut yang menjadi candu, tanpa memperdulikan tiga pasang mata membesar melihat adegan dihadapan mereka

"Sepertinya kita telah melewatkan sesuatu" ucap Yoochun berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan dua sahabatnya dengan senyum manis diwajahnya

"Mhmm…" angguk Junsu mengikuti langkah Yoochun

"Akhirnya Yunho menemukan pengenggam hatinya" tambah Yoochun tersenyum menatap Junsu disisinya

"Semoga mereka tetap bahagia" sahut Junsu ikut tersenyum menatap Yoochun dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lengan kiri Yoochun

"Seperti kita" balas Yoochun sambil mengecup perlahan puncak kepala Junsu yang bersandar dipundaknya sedangkan Junsu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Hyung tunggu aku!" teriak Changmin yang mengejar kedua kakak kelasnya itu yang sudah jauh didepannya

Kedatangan sebuah cinta memang tidak akan bisa diduga oleh siapapun, ia dapat hadir dimanapun, pada siapapun. Kedua mata tidak akan dapat melihatnya, kedua tangan tidak akan dapat menyentuh dan meraihnya, namun ketulusan hati dapat merasakan keberadaanya dan menyuburkannya. Manusia hanya mampu menjalaninya dengan kemurnian hati yang dimilikinnya dan dengan rasa cinta yang besar dalam sanubarinya. Tuhan hanya akan memberikan kesempatan.

-End-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na…

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini

Silahkan tunjukan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Ja Na^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

www.fanficyunjae.wordpress . com


End file.
